sanic nd tals
by sanictehheghug
Summary: th bes fanfic eva


1DEH SANIC ND TALS WER GONNE FROZEN TURK IN SHOP. i R B HUNGEE sed tals soo dey wen 2 grossre3 stor n dey was walkin n stor n den tals see a row of turk "O ME GAWD SANIC" I WANTTURK" TALS RUN TO TURK. TALS GRAB TURK. TALS WUZ GON4A ET TURK BAT DEN SANIC SED "TALSTALSTAAAALS NEEEEEEU DEh TARK HUZ MAN EEE CALLSURES N IZ BAD"  
>"NO"<br>"YES"  
>"NO"<br>"YES CALURIEZ UN TALS DIZ NO GUUD."  
>"awwwwwww plz sanic i went 2 et em nao'<br>"NO"  
>"plz"<br>"NO. looooljk k u hav turk lez go OGMOGMOMGOEMGEOGMGOMG yey bat den sooodEENle da groun wen T N der war sporks SPORKS EVREEWHAR n bang dey wernt n da stor dey wer in... A PWNY HAUS!

twightlghththth spork: i rrrr iz ~~~~~~~~********m4g111111111c********~~~~~~ tals: omfug twightlghththth spork: I R DEMON 2CEE UR BOKS WARER BOKS sanic: TWIG LETTER SPACK U B CAR FULL OF213 BOKS PLUSZ!11! DEY R HAVE TEN DIN SEAS 2 R AHVE POUWER BEYIND URRRR IMARGENATHONS~"$1211 jus s nd sanic sed dat wahning der was BOKS TRANSFORM DEH BOKS BE COM TURKS ND FLY ROWND ROM OGBBLE GOBBL N DEY RUN ROWND ROM GOBBLE GOBBLE ND DEY PUSH TURK ON2 FLOR ND SMASH PLET.  
>twiglet: OOOOOOOOOO sed twigithththththtlerirrowerh sprk MAH BOKS WAT R U DON WAT R U DONE MY BOKS MY PRESHUXZ BOKS R HWASVE BETRAIL ME FAMS n taals wes so X-CUITD he floo 2through selling nd got stackings on rof<p>

SANIC SANIC SANIC

NO

n sUDERpineLEE tals wus lick

n dey saw deh sporks evrwhar an he r1 sed I B SENTA CLUZ reddy 2 spred CRISMAS SPERT on ur TOSTS!

0 n senta sed PRIZENS4 U ALL!111 git a n00 bok!11 OMGT get a bok yay she shed sanic get a n00 sh03, jus 1 shoo 4 u. AAAAAAAAAWW HE SED IN A UNDER WHELMPIE L0OUD VOS DAT SHOCK HOSE fluuuuuuushheeee get a naue turtl OH MAH GAWD YAAAAAAAAAAY she shed .  
>runb032we dish get spa3sesheep 2 uinfinter nd beyund she sed aplejuc get a aple. no i hav dis she sed.<br>rarT get a new drezzl3d.  
>"whoahauhauahagherhffffffhghfg" she laff.<br>n penkey pee? seh get a BIIIIIG cak. cak cakcakcakcakcakcek ache caek bake 4sakcak caek OMFnomNOMnboMnombomNOMNOMNOM

MURRY FIZNUSSSS 2 OWL N OWN A GUD NDIGHT

N DEN SURFDERNLY A LAFF FROM AMIGNST DA KROWD OF CHRISTS MESS "!" LAFF EVEL RART "o no sed speak" MAH BOKS R TURK N RART RART STULL EM N DEY B G0N3""  
>"DUN WORY IM SANIC THE HEDGE"<br>RUN RUN RUN RUN RUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRART

rart wented da turkbok bc turk-E fathers r rly god 4 a n00 drez sew shee tok em 2 hur hows n DEEEEN sanic the hedge wuz runnnin n tals floo w/ hiz tal lik a hellycawpturrd WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW n penkey 3.14 wuz lik 2 n she cam wif tals n appljak wuz sad bc she get apl 4 christ nuz.  
>n DEN twittitititititTTTspk sed "OMG MALE TIM MALE TIM MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYLE TIM" n gez hoo bring male DERRPAHERPDERPDHERPDER d3rpee "Hello, Twilight Sparkle, I am coming to hand you a letter back from Princess Celestia, who is utterly distraught that your precious library has been transformed into turkeys... where did the books go?" sed DERPP DEY WR TAKE BE RART"" sed flooshee "Oh dear, so Rarity stole them so she could have feathers on a new coat? Well that is just terrible. Good luck retrieving them!"<br>"SANIC IZ NAUGHT FAHST" renboo sed ngr1lee "AY H8TE HUM." n sew SHEEE floo at out da windeww n she wuz awl lik she wud cetch rart n save day RUNBO=0W DISH GONE SUPER RUNBOW ND SPIEEDED RUNB0W AROND WORLD LIKE IT WER WAS GONE BUTTER SHE DEN PERFUMED A SANIC RENBOMB N TWIGLGHTIHTHGTHGHTHT SPORK FROFD MOUF N AWE

HEROIC MOSAIC!

aplejuc frozen vegtables in her grond nd maek carot soap wile jorny cont rown world 2 get 332 rart.  
>MOST OF TIM WAS GROUND UNTIL HELECOPT WAS FLYZUM. APLJUC DESIDED 2 MAK A GOD OL FAHSUN MILE OUT OF WAT SHE HAD BEEN INGREDS.<br>" SHUGAR CUAUB HOWDY LEZ GET2 BAKIN DEMS FISHEE CRITERS FIDDLES YA'LLLLLGHHRHGH"  
>HER OUTBUST CAWSHED TEH HELECOPT 2 CRUSH INTO TEH BIG APPL IN N00 YURK.<br>"ODER Ihas gon don bad but gess wat yal i got u appel! ROFLBACON"  
>"HIP HIP HORAH HIP HIP HORAH HUP HUP HEP HEAP HOP HEIPPITY" SED DJ PONEY3 BUT DEN WHO WAS FLY 2RART?<br>EVERY1 R PARSNIP ND TELAPOHT 2 RART HOUS

MENWHILL AT RART HOWS oh no der is sanic n runbowlightyur n penkey n tals i ned 2 hid da boks rart den sed 2 hr trusttee serv4nt SPEAK the draggun 2 tak da boks ND HYDE UN SUPAHSEKIRIT BASSMANTLE UNDERGRIND!"1 also puhluz wash ur har u smell orf rotn apl nd rotn potates n rotn vej n rotn n u stank hosue dowun wif ur yogurty sents "ENYFANG 4 ME 1 ND ONLEE MISSER OF STRESS RART"  
>SU DEN SPIK TAKE TURKBOK BAK 2 A CAVE WIF MAJIK dun dun dedun dun de dun dun din dun de dun dun din dun de dun dundundedrama dun<p>

RUNBEW N SANIC N TALS N PENKEE go noknoknok deen dawng whuz thar sanic SANIC HOO SANIC DA HEDGE o 1 sec i r hiding turkboks k hello dar "WHER R D4H TURKBOKS U hID3!" yullud tals bc twuurrrrrrrrrrrrk sprok neds dim.  
>wat boks trol0l0l0l0l sed RART.<br> yulled peenky pai cuz SHEY GET A TWEETCH N U NO WAT DAT MENS. weyull it meens dat sumfin xsayting iz gon na hopp1N! "eYee cents da boks guiz" penkee scremmed (shee iz vry vry lawd) omg how u do dat sed SAAAAANICK i r b owsum. yulleD penkey pee.  
>"I R RUNBOW DISH DA FESTEST PWNEE OV AWLLD SHOO MEH WHAR TURKBOK B AR." "n da cav3 n da tull muntun ovr der throo da furrest wif da sc4REE trEZ n up n up nup n up NUPNUPNUP n up n up n deeeen der iz uh DREYGONE n den u hav 2 d1g 4 hrs n den u dew da hokey p0kie n u tURN urseyf arnd daz wat iz owl aboot." sed penkey.<br>"oh no" sed rart MEN WHALE...  
>floooshee wuz gon 2 f1nd da turkBOKBOKS hurseylf bc sheee noo dat turks was scrured dey was vry scurRRD uv RARTEES nd hedjss. "I WAS GON FIND DA TURK BOK AWAY" flooshe fly 2 skai nd guss WHOOO shey see?2312# spik. floosheeseeskpike. N HAY HAHD DA BOKS N SEW SHEY FLOO DUN 2 TOK WIF SPIK.<br>"SPIK WAT U BE DONE"sed fluttttturrshe "I GOT BE HID" spkie "NO"flush "WHAI"spk "I NEDS DA BOK NAO" sed da Pug is sis but spik blue fiyer n FLOOSHEE WUZ N A NET BEYUN KEDNIPPEd! "SPIK I HAET U"  
>trolololololololol N MEN WHALLLD N DA BUG APPUL apljuck wen 2 da Tims Swker, "YAAAAUWWWWWWWLLLL AAAAHHH NEED TURR FAHHHHUUND MAH HELLDACAHWP TUURRR AAH NEDZ TERR GIT BAYCK 2 RART"<br>bat 1zt shee wuz own brudweey n stuf "EEEEEENDDD EYE EMMMMM TAAAAAAAYLLLIN YOOOU. IM NUT G0WWWIN. YER DA BESS MAYN AH"LL EVUR NO" bulted oot aplejuc. "NO NO NOO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOway." da odeeunce wuz mezmurizzed! n guzz hoo wuz n d odeeunce? powla den. "AHM PAAAAAAAAAAAWLAAA DEEEEEEN YAWWWWUUUUUUULLL N DIIZZZ HEEEEEEYUURR PAAAUUUOOONEEE IZZZ DA BAAAWWUMMMB."  
>n apljuc wen bawk 2 souff car0lainuh wif p4ula din.<br>HOWLED ET ICE-CREAMED FENICKS RIT!111111 "dis canut b rite cuz aplejuc accordion 2 dis hear papir was gone telapoht2 rart hose i call shenannygunz."  
>but wat fenicks rit are never understand b thut aplejuc wwer destioned 2 met wif POLADIN and so tim spack was disrapt.<br>BAK PENKEY HOUS GAMMY WAS EVIL PLOT. HE LAY OWT MAPES OF AMEIRIK ND LOCAT GUVERNMINTS SEE EYE AHY EFF BEE EYE EMM II AHY ELL OH ELL.  
>GUHMEE strrigtend hiz fez nd den tok baf cus he r alygutter nd alygutters lick water awl dee lung but he r not us sop coz sop is penkeys nd is penk sop.<br>he had 2 us moufwash n baf so asid of moufwassh was pow pow dert and pow pow bacterreeyargh BOM BOM BOM it wus almost nuf 2 asplod ponyvel wif clenslinesses.  
>NYWEH GUHMEE were shot 2 ozon lair wif poweh of allygutter nd HE GONE SUPER GUHMEE nd spit fiahballz fruitee amtossfer! WATS WORDS, IT WER WERLD WAR LLAMA 2.5!11 DEH LAMAS R GONE TROT TROT ND MEEEEEEEERHGHGH MERHGM EHRGHM HEEHRHGHEGHEHE EHRHRHEEGMEHGMHGEMHEMMMGHM and den deh llamas r go rampidge nd dey CHISPONY WHEEL PONYTIM WER TROTTEN UP MONTIN ND PONYTIM WWER LICK NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AND LLAMA WER LICK MWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERHGGHGH ND FIAHBALS WER LIKE ND PONYTIM WWER LICK NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO<p>

nd evryfink wen kwite. a sylints whooshd ovr alluf eqwistriaur nd teh wagon bagon slagon of eqauesisrustyria has boston in2 flams a sif eqwistrinumburparroter was silet bang nd jerms wer gone boom evryWARES even ovr clods

but was dat end? was dat rly hoo u indestruct a mefod for sotcas populasrhion?/ i dont fink so.

beetrootcause sumw4r der wiz a revolayooahyshonshineshon. it wood cahnges owl dat teh world gone to become noun.  
>it wood becom leg a C FOAR ALL OF TEHN PONEES DND ALL OF THER SNORFN JSROFL SSRNTRONS AGHHRNS ERHSANS. EVAR.<p>

but waer waas sanic dn tals u dustmite axe. dat is god cwestinon. but wat j00 shood be axen iz WAR WAZ SANIC ND TALS? dat r wer our stor33 pix up, nteh depfhts of teh world undergorond uf nowlej n teh sevreen LEJINDAREY BOKS OF OLE... it wsuh hasrd taks 2 fas. BUT AR HEE-ROSE WER STROANG. DEY FOTE TEH KOLD WAR ND LISTED SENTURIONS IN DEIR SLEP. iz time. iz time 2 step bak in tim nd c wit turkeyboks RLY MENTOS ND WAT DEY GON DO 2 GON ALTAIIR UR SOLES iz. time. 4. BIZNIS.  
>SOO deen SANlC pot own hiz bizniz soot n tals haz brefca53 nd dey git on da compuderrk ""DA GOGGLE MAP SEZ DE TARKBOK N DAT TESC0"" sed talz "omiGAAAAAAAAWwwW tals we iz jus thar lik begin stor-E sed SANIC "SANIC IZ TEZCO oepn in sundaiyz '<br>'IDEK TALS IDEK"

SANIC N TALS GO 2 TES(0 N DEY BUYZ DA #1 TURKBOK yay we got 1 turkbok CelL:LLLLAAAAABRAAAAAAAYTE GOD TIEEEEMS CUMMMAWWWN DOODODODODODODODODDODOIZ A SELLYBRASHUN

oknowwhar duz we get #2 TURKBOKBOK. wull i will says u where. DA TURKBOK IZ N DA TARD IS VRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRMP VRRRLTRTRRPPPPPPP sew tals floo 2 tard is un look n sayde n say I" IZ BAD FAWX ARF ARF" n dey get turkBO k #2. 


End file.
